Hisakoand Goro in the battle of Ichigo & Ulquiorra
by mikerules135
Summary: This is my version of today's manga but with the two arrancars i created so enjoy.


Hisako

And Goro

In the battle of

Ichigo and Ulquiorra

(The smoke form the land mine clears up as it shows yammy dangling

From the edge with everyone but Ulquiorra surprised)

Ichigo: what the!?

Goro: Boss!

Hisako: he's ok. (Whew)

Yammy: Damn you brat!

Uryu: You're the Yammy Sazyel mentioned aren't you?

Yammy: yeah so what if I am!?

(Uryu fires an arrow on the edge of the broken floor)

Uryu: too bad for you if I didn't show up you probably could have

Fought a little bit more.

(The edge of which Yammy was holding onto breaks off)

Uryu: I pity you.

(Yammy falls)

Yammy: Damn IIIIIIIIIIIIIITT!

(Hisako is about to leave orhime and goro)

Hisako: Yammy hold on!

Uryu: I wouldn't bother I broke all the on every floor before I got here

So he should fall to the bottom.

(Goro shocked)

Goro: Im-Impossible.

Ichigo: Uryu what-

Uryu: Questions during battle seems a bit reckless ichigo.

(While the two are talking)

Hisako: I can't believe Yammy's dead.

Goro: I know I can't either.

(Ulquiorra watches all of them)

Ulquiorra: Fools.

(Back to ichigo)

Ichigo: take care of orhime. If her powers can't protect her

Then use your own body as a shield.

Uryu :( smirk) you didn't even have to ask.

Ichigo: (faces Ulquiorra)

Sorry to keep you wating Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra: Goro, Hisako don't let the quincy get the girl delay him as long as you can.

(Hisako and Goro look at each other and bow their heads knowing that since yammy was

Dead they had to follow the current espada in the dome)

Both: Yes sir.

Ichigo: here I come this is the hollowfication you wanted to see!

(ichigo's face turns into a hollow like mask and rushes tworads

Ulquiorra who blocks his attack with his blade but causes the two

Of them to burst out of the dome)

(Meanwhile Uryu turns to face the two arrancars facing him who were blocking him

From Orhime)

Orhime: Uryu help me.

Hisako: be quiet you bitch!

Uryu: female arracar I would advise to still your tounge.

Hisako: (smug smile) oh yeah and just what are you gonna do about it?

Goro: Hisako don't boast.

Uryu: I would listen to your friend after all if either of you so much as touches a hair on

Orhime I promise I won't hesitate to kill you.

(Hisako snarls at him and takes out her blade and

Says her trigger word)

Obliterate Zetsyumaru!

(it shows her form like shwlong's only no weird like crown thing on

Her purple tom boy hair plus a gas like mask area covering her face)

Hisako: Goro guard that girl I'll keep this guy busy!

Goro: be careful.

(Hisako rushes tworads uryu and attacks him with her claw like fingers)

Uryu: (sigh)

Hisako: die you bastard!

(Uryu disappears as her claw hits the ground)

Hisako: what the hell?

(Uryu appears behind her and kicks her up

In the air)

Hisako: (coughs up blood) damn you!

(she charge up a cero attack and fires but uryu

Just gets out his arrow and fires destroying the cero

And hitting hisako in the chest)

(Hisako falls to the floor)

Goro: HISAKO!

(Goro rushes tworads her pushing aside orhime)

(Goro sees hisako dead from a giant hole In the chest)

Goro: (falls to knees starts crying)

Uryu: she shouldn't have interferied I didn't want to

Do it but she forced my hand.

(Uryu kneels to orhime)

Uryu: are you alright orhime

Orhime: yeah hold on

Uryu: Orhime?

(she gets up and starts walking to goro)

Goro: get the hell away from me! your nothing but

A plague to me and my family these past few days have

Been nothing but a nightmare for me

You have caused the death of many of my friends and because of

You… you … caused the death of the woman I lo-

Orhime: please be quiet.

(she rasies her hands)

Orhime: I reject.

(her powers seal up the wound thus giving hisako life)

Hisako: G- Goro?

Goro: (smiles) Hisako im so glad you're alive I love you.

Hisako: me too.

The two of them kiss.

Uryu: Orhime why did you hear her.

Orhime: shedding more blood won't solve anything besides we should

Just worry about ichigo.

(outside the dome)

(Ulquiorra blocks ichigo's attacks with his sword and finally

Disspears and reappears going up the tower)

Ichigo: Damn it! Where are you going?!

(ichigo stops)

Ichigo: is this the top of Las noches?

Ulquiorra: Correct all espada are forbidden to realsese there forms

Within the dome.

(puts hand on sword)

Ulquiorra: Bind.


End file.
